homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Megan McCallister
For the Home Alone 4 version of this character, see Megan McCallister (Home Alone 4) Megan McCallister is Kevin's older sister. Unlike Buzz, she isn't as mean to Kevin, and is instead quite protective of him. She loves and cares for him, despite her being mean to him sometimes. Overview Megan's relationship with Kevin can switch from good to bad. Often, Megan loves and cares for him. But sometimes, Megan tells Kevin mean things, including what she said in the first film, which was, "Oh really? You're completely helpless! Everyone has to do everything for you!" Usually though, Megan is nice to Kevin, unlike Buzz. Biography ''Home Alone'' Megan is first seen when Kevin asks Jeff to help him pack his suitcase. Megan goes on to say, "What was I supposed to do, shake his hand and say, 'Congratulations. You're an idiot'?" When Kevin refutes that statement, Megan tells Kevin that he's completely helpless and that everyone has to do everything for him. Megan is next seen eating pizza and gets mad at Kevin along with the rest of the McCallister family when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over cheese pizza. The next morning, as the McCallister's sleep in because of a power surge, Megan is seen rushing to the airport with her family to catch the flight that they thought they had missed but made it on time. Megan then realizes that Kevin is missing and is worried about him. Megan then goes to her Uncle Rob's apartment with her dad and siblings while her mom waits to get a ride back to Chicago. Megan is later seen in her Uncle Rob's apartment watching a movie It's a Wonderful Life in French with her cousins, Tracey and Fuller, and looking quite worried and bored. Megan then is looking confused and asks Buzz why he isn't worried about Kevin being home alone, this is saying that she is very worried and that she cares for her little brother. During the deleted scene "Sleepless in Paris" where it shows Kevin's immediate family (save for Buzz) unable to sleep, she seems to be on the verge of tears. Megan then goes back home with her family on Christmas day and is very happy to see Kevin again. When Kevin tells the family he had gone shopping Megan is happy to hear that. She is not seen throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'' Megan doesn't really interact too often with Kevin like she did in the first film. She is first seen packing for the trip to Miami Florida. Next seen at the family meeting over Buzz and Kevin's fight, she is seen clapping for Buzz for apologizing about the incident. When Kevin rants at the family that he isn't sorry for his actions, Megan is shown rolling her eyes. The next morning Megan is seen rushing to the airport to catch their flight which they catch. She is next seen handing people their luggage, she then realizes that Kevin is missing again and is worried about him. She is next seen in the Miami hotel watching It's a Wonderful Life in Spanish, she then is seen rushing with her family to go to New York once they find out that Kevin is there. At the end, she is seen opening her presents in the Plaza Hotel and is heard clapping for Kevin for getting lost in New York and making them be in a nice beautiful hotel with a truckload of presents. At the end, it is clear that Megan usually loves her little brother. Gallery Megan-1.jpeg|Megan worries about Kevin being left behind. Megan Mccalister.jpeg 18639-8695.gif|Megan in Home Alone 2 Category:Characters Category:McCallister family